This invention relates generally to the construction of walls, ceilings and floors, and more particularly to apparatus for aligning an unsecured panel of construction material in a parallel and offset relation to a previously installed panel, to facilitate precise location of material to be removed from the unsecured panel in providing clearance for previously installed construction components. This invention also concerns means for marking cutout locations on the unsecured panel while it is so aligned.
A common problem in commercial and residential construction and remodeling, is the need to precisely identify the location, shape and size of openings to be cut in a construction material panel, to provide for access to previously installed construction components after the panel is installed. Typically, such panels are formed of sheetrock, plywood, drywall, particle board or sheet metal. Construction components include items such as electrical outlet boxes, inlets and outlets of heating and ventilation ducts, window frames and door frames (or rough-ins for such frames), recessed lighting, and plumbing pipe. Where such construction components are present, cutouts must be provided in the panel before it is permanently secured to wall support structure such as studs or joists. The cutouts permit the construction components to at least partially protrude through the wall, floor or ceiling, providing access to the components after the panel is in place.
To make the cutouts, common practice includes measuring vertical and horizontal distances from a predefined location to each component for which a cutout is required. Based on these measurements, a layout or pattern of needed cutouts is formed on the panel to be installed. The measurements are made along the preexisting wall support structure, then transferred by hand to the panel, where the appropriate geometric figures are drawn at the identified locations.
This measurement and transfer process is time consuming, and subject to considerable error. Consequently, cutouts frequently are the wrong size, in the wrong location, or both. In any event, the result is wasted time, wasted materials, or the need for patching or other repair.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,857 (Giordano) discloses a marking method for locating cutouts or recesses for outlet boxes. While satisfactory in connection with metal outlet boxes prevalent in the past, the clips shown in Giordano are not well suited for plastic electrical outlet boxes. In particular, the right-angular clip taught in this patent would encounter interference from preset guidance pegs molded into the plastic boxes, and further would encounter interference from a stud to which the box is attached.
An adaptor for indicating cutout locations in wall panels is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,631 (Smugor). Like the Giordano clips, the adapters shown in Smugor are particularly suited for metal electrical outlet boxes.
A further example of a marker is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,775,812 (Mohr). This patent teaches blades formed at one edge portion of an outlet box, to a frame corresponding generally in size to an outlet box, or to a template. A somewhat similar approach, comprised of multiple marking teeth, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,898,688 (Cottar).
The art discloses certain schemes for supporting wall panels, e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,317,428 (Anderson), 2,319,129 (Hamilton) and 2,261, 481 (Morrell). However, these patents address the permanent support of wall panels, rather than the temporary support of panels for marking cutout locations.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for temporarily yet positively supporting an unsecured panel of construction material in a parallel and offset relation to a previously installed panel, to facilitate convenient and accurate location of cutouts for construction components.
Another object is to provide a means for indicating the location of material to be removed from unsecured panels of construction material, prior to their installation, to provide clearance for previously installed construction components.
A further object is to provide a system for aligning a panel of construction material in parallel and offset relation to a previously installed panel and for marking the location of cutouts to be formed through the panel.
Yet another object is to provide an approach to marking uninstalled panels for cutouts, that substantially reduces the time required to properly position the panel and identify cutout locations, without requiring a high level of skill on the part of the user.